Industry trends toward miniaturization of computer solutions have led development engineers to cram more and more components into limited physical space. Rack mounted servers are especially subject to such space constraints. In such servers, it is not uncommon to configure up to twelve cooling fans in an array of six fans across by two fans deep so as to form a line of cooling fans across the width of the server chassis.
Such cooling fans operate under relatively extreme conditions and, as such, are subject to failure. In the event of one such failure, it is important to quickly replace the inoperable fan. As it is undesirable to stop the functioning of the server when performing such a replacement, replacements of this nature are typically hot swaps. A “hot swap” is a replacement that does not require ceasing the operation of the server in which the fan is to be replaced.
Various forms of fan connectors are employed to secure cooling fans to the chassis or other anchoring element of a server. Typically, these connectors require that an upward force be applied to the cooling fan in order to facilitate separation of the cooling fan. Often times, separation is attempted after engaging a release mechanism to disconnect a fan connector. Once such a release mechanism is engaged, it is necessary to apply an upward force, or unmate force, of approximately 6.2 pounds of force (lbf) to overcome residual friction between the fan connector and the chassis component to which the fan is coupled.
There exists limited space for combination release latching mechanisms/grip points that are easy to activate and grip with enough force to overcome the unmate force required for fan removal. There is therefore a need for a server cooling fan mechanism that facilitates the separation of the fan from a chassis component in a hot swap mode.